


A Fair Cop

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't take Zoë anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Cop

Captain Archer burst into the sickbay, with the Doctor and Jamie close behind him.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

Phlox gestured uneasily at the crowd surrounding Zoë.

"This young lady's genetic scan indicated certain... anomalies, Captain," he said. "Suggestive of artificial enhancements to intelligence and reaction speed. I informed Lieutenant Reed, and he followed standard Starfleet procedure for this situation."

"That procedure being?" the Doctor asked.

"Step one: Assemble an angry mob," Reed said. "Now the Captain's here, we can proceed to step two." He cleared his throat.

"We've found an Augment, Captain," he recited. "May we burn her?"


End file.
